I'm not normal, but who is?
by Kuro-Kane
Summary: Yeah... just read it, we suck at summaries rated T OCxUryu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Bleach! But Kuro-Kane owns Chirushu!

**Authors' note: **Okay people, that's authors' as in TWO!! This is me, Subliminal Shadows, and I'm doing the typing while Kuro over here (who is currently to distracted watching wrestling) gives me what to write. But this is her idea, not mine. (lol people) Although I might add stuff.

Flames.

IF YOU PEOPLE FLAME HER I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

Have a nice day!

**Chapter 1 in **_**Go... Shi... San... Ni... Ichi!**_

School is boring.

I mean, why do I even _bother_? I'm 16 I can do whatever the hell I want to.

And yet I'm still here. In this building... ... ... ... ... ...

What was I thinking about again?

O well I can't remember, might as well actually _do something useful _for once.

Nahh. Let's look out the window! It's not like anything the teacher's saying is IMPORTANT.

_taptap_

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. He's probably wanting to borrow a pencil or something like that, the moron.

_taptaptap_

Goddamn it Ichigo leave me alone!

_TAPTAPTAP_

"ICHIGO WHAT THE... oh... Orihime! Sorry! Sorry!" I said, flustered.

Oh crap, I messed up. Poor Orihime... never had a chance. Just kidding, I'm not THAT mean. Or... am I? Nah, I'm just your regular 16 year old girl, 5'2", black hair, and maroon eyes. Oh yeah man, I'm NORMAL.

MAROON EYES AREN'T NORMAL! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS DID I HAVE TO GIVE ME MAROON EYES?!? I MEAN REALLY, WHAT THE HELL?!?

Yeah, I'm an orphan. Deal with it. Oh yeah... I MIGHT want to get back to the conversation with Orihime that I was having...

"Oh it's okay Chirushu! I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch, class is over."

What? When did class end? Oh well... wait... hang out with Orihime at lunch? Well... it's better than the under tree in the courtyard... by myself. Eh, I'll give it a shot. As long as Ichigo isn't there.

I smiled up at her, "Sure Ori, I'll come."

She beamed, "Great! I made enough meatloaf with wasabi, guacamole, and strawberry sugar topping for everyone!" (yeah, we have weird imaginations. Sue us.)

I nodded, walking out after her, "Great, you know I love meatloaf."

Yeah, I actually LIKE Orihime's cooking. Meh... man what is up with me being so damn _tired_ lately?

**Approxiamtly 5 minutes later on the school roof**

"Here we are!" She shouted, happily.

I twitched. No way. No way in _hell_.

"Goodbye," I said, walking away.

Please don't call after me, please don't call after me, PLEASEDON'TCALLAFTERME!!

"Chirushu! It's just Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo!" DAMN! SHE CALLED AFTER ME!!

As I stopped I looked back at her , "I'm sorry Orihime but I have to go."

Orihime looked at me as I walked past them and gave Ichigo and mean glare.

As I walked away I almost ran into Uryu but moved to the left slightly and let him pass, I don't think he saw me.

"Chirushu, right?" He asked, not turning around

"Yeah," I nodded, though he couldn't see, "Chirushu,Taihou."

"Chirushu Taihou," He muttered, looking thoughtful, "Chirushu Taihou... you have strange eyes."

Well _DANG_, if that's all he wanted to say, I could've gone to an optimoligist (we have NO idea if that's right, but we mean the eye docter dude that checks out your eyes, you know?)

"Why thank you," I replied sarcasticly, "That makes me feel SO much better," I called over my shoulder as I walked back into the building. I'd made my decision. I WAS skipping today, because frankly, nobody CARED if I went to school or NOT.

And that's how I found myself to be in the park, alone, again. I need a life. Badly.

Well, it's all Ichigo's fault in the FIRST place! If he hadn't been there, I could've been enjoying that great dish Ori had prepared. All his fault. All of it.

_Flashback (yes, it's a flashback, we know how much you all hate these, so we're torturing you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA) (and yes, we know we need to work on the evil laugh) _

_It was Chishuru's first day in kindergarden, and her sullen Maroon eyes drifted from place to place. She felt different, like a zebra without its stripes, she was the only one not wearing a standard uniform, instead, she was wearing a small, black dress and black sandals. Her eyes rested on one kid in particular, with bright orange hair. _

_She smiled, and walked over to him, he was currently building a tower out of large legos. She smiled at him and said, "Hi, I'm Chishuru! What's your name?" _

_He grunted, not looking up, "Ichigo, go away. Girls are icky." _

_Her smile wavered a little, "But, I just wanted to be friends!" _

_He looked up at her for the first time, and his eyes widened, "You're a FREAK!! A freak with RED EYES!" _

_Her expression turned hurt, then mad, "Oh yeah? WELL YOU'RE A FREAK WITH _ORANGE_ HAIR!!" _

_"Red eyed FREAK!" _

_"Orange haired FREAK!" _

_Things never really healed between the two..._

_End Flashback (yay!!) _

Yeah, our argument was pretty stupid, and granted, it probably should've stopped long ago. But I couldn't really ever forgive him... and I guess he never really forgave me. It's like we're just waiting, waiting for an apology that'll never happen. I don't know... I've been thinking to much lately.

I'm tired.

Maybe I'll stay under this tree a little while longer... watch the sunset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 1-------------------------------

Subliminal Shadows: Wow... that took a really long time! I think it was... 6 or so hours!

Kuro-Kane: Tell me about it... holy CRAP.

Subliminal Shadows: Well, be nice to Kuro-Kane over here, and send in Reviews!! And yes, this WILL be an Uryu pairing... eventually.

Kuro-Kane: ...Randomness... it just rolls off the tongue

Subliminal Shadows: Yeah... awkward... don't blame her though, it's like... 2 in the morning. And we just watched this REALLY depressing video...

Kuro-Kane: I felt like crying!

Subliminal Shadows: Yeah, me too! But we're straying from the topic, so R&R people! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2..**_

It was about 9:30 when I got home,I just sat there in the park thinking.

As I walked in the house I through my stuff on the floor and sat down in the closest chair I could find,And took a long sigh and said to myself,

"Just calm down he's not going to come over It's too late.."

As I stood up I started walking toward the kitchen to get me something to eat,I took one step and my door bell rang.I turned around and walked to the door and opened it slowly.As I opened it I saw a glimps of shine and later found out that it was Orihime and Uryu.

"O hey,whats up?" I asked as I stood there looking at them with a blank face.

"Nothing we just stopped by to return this to you..You can draw quite well." Uryu said as he handed me my note book with my drawings in it.

To be honest I just draw random things and what I can..I mean like anyone would see it anyway so why make it my best.And another thing it sucks... their probably just saying that because Ichigo came around me today.Shit maybe I should end this between us... it's not worth all the trouble.. what in the HELL am I thinking,If I say I'm sorry to him he's just going to ask if Im on crack or something like that.O well I guess we should be getting back to our conversation.

Orihime smiled and said "We though you might be looking for it... we found all the papers spreaded everywhere so we checked to make sure you had them all good thing you numbered them"

I smiled and took it from Uryu and said "O thank you... both... Do you want to come in?"

Orihime nodded and walked in, Uryu walked in behind her and smiled,I smiled back and closed the door behind us.

"Wow you have a nice place Chirushu?" Orihime said as she sat down on my couch.

"Thank you... Do you want something to drink or anything?" I smiled as I made my way toward the kitchen.

Uryu sat down in the chair I was sitting in earlier and said "Umm.. Yea sure" I nodded and smiled and looked over at Ori,She smiled and nodded.

I walked in the kitchen and said to myself quietly "I'll be fine as long as Ichigo dosen't show up", and poured three glasses of cold water and took the back to the living room.

I sat the glasses on the table and sat down in a chair close to my bookcase.

Uryu took a sip and said "So whats the story between Ichigo and you?"

I rolled my eyes slightly and said "It's a long and stupid stroy."

Orihime looked at Uryu and said "Yea I remember it like it was yesterday."

I almost chocked on the sip of water that I was taking,I looked up at Orihime and said "Really? It still feels like it was back in Kindergarden to me."

Orihime laughed and smiled then said "I don't want to forget... I want to remember why you too aren't talking to each other.It's like it happens over and over again everyday.I can see it In your eyes..Thats what gives you away,your maroon eyes...Not saying it's a bad thing or anything."

I looked over at Orihime and said "Orihime...your rambleing..." I laughed slightly and leaned over.

Orihime smiled and laughed "O right I'm sorry"

I sat down my water on the table and leaned back in my chair and looked around the room.."He made fun of me and I made of him." I said quietly but lound enough for them to hear.

Uryu looked at each of us and said "That's it? I thought he did something else"

I shook my head and said "Nope.. thats it.Even though it's Ichigo... Thats all he did."

_**About half an hour later**_

"Well thank you again for finding it..I don't know what I would do if I didn't have it" I said as I stood in the door-way looking at them.

"Your welcome" Orihime said and smiled once more.

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow huh?" Uryu looked at me and grinned a little.

I smiled back and said "Yea.. I'll see you tomorrow"

They walked off and waved and I waved back and then closed the door and locked it behind me and went off to bed.

I layed there about an hour looking up at my ceiling and thinking about random things,I thought how it would be if I apologized to Ichigo... Would we be friends? or was I too late? Would he say it back? or would I just waste my time tring? I guess we'll never know unless we actually do it.I feel asleep thinking about it.

As I woke up to the blair of my alarm I walked over to my dresser and picked out my clothes,It didn't matter what I picked out we had to wear uniforms anyway.I put them on and went in to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth,then left my apartment and walked to school.

I lived about four blocks from the school and usally ran into Chad or Keigo,sometimes both.We would walk to school together and run into the rest of the group.

Now the thing about Chad is that he's really quiet.He's cool but really quiet.And he's tall,to tell the truth the first time I saw him I almost asked for a piggy-back ride... but I didnt,I stopped myself just in time.

And Keigo... he's the coolest person I've ever meet,We get along so well.The first time I meet him was at lunch our second week of school,he didn't think that I was a freak because of my eyes thank god he actually liked them.

This time I was alone.. I was always alone no matter how many people I hung out with,ate with or talked with.. I'll always be alone.Any ways lets get back shall we.

As I walked up in the vast empty court yard sat underneath the big oak tree and got my sketch book and a pencil and started drawing some people sitting on the table outside.As I was drawing a shadow appeard before me,at first I thought it was my art teacher but he didn't say anything,then I thought it was Keigo or Chad but the shadow was too short for Chad and to tall for Keigo.Then I had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Ichigo... what in the hell do you want?" I said not looking up.

No answer.

I glanced up but only enough to see his shoes.Then looed back down at my drawing.

Still no answer.

The next thing I knew the shadow was now to my right and knealing down beside me.I acted like I didn't notice and kept to my drawing,I glanced over and saw who it was.

"Good mourning Uryu" I said with a smile,still not looking over at him.

"Good mourning Chirushu... How are you" He smiled back and sat down.

"Im alright... look im sorry I called you Ichigo" I said as I looked up at him and smiled slightly,

Uryu smiled back "It's alright... I understand... So what are you drawing?"

I pointed over to the table of people "Them... I don't see why I even bother.Anyway whats up?"

Uryu looked at me and said "Nothing really... I was planing on skipping today"

"What changed your mind?" I said as I looked back at him,and then looked back down at my drawing and started shading

"What were your parents like Chir?" Uryu said as he looked at what I was doing,

"I wouldn't know... Im an orphan" I looked up and saw Orihime and waved at her.

Orihime waved back and then came running toward the both of us.

Uryu just sat there looking at me saying nothing his eyes still glued to me.When Orihime got there Uryu looked at her and said "Good mourning Orihime"

"Good Mourning Chir...Good Mourning Uryu" Orihime smiled and said in a happy cheerful voice,"It's a beautiful mourning"

I smiled "Yea it is" I looked around hoping I wouldn't see Ichigo walking around the vast court yard or anything else like that.

Uryu nodded in agreement and said "Yea... So what's up?"

Orihime smiled and sat down on her knees infront of us "Nothing much really... have you seen Ichigo anywhere?"

I stood up and said "Im sorry I have to go... I forgot I have to go do something."

I stood up and put my stuff away and turned to walk off.The second I turned my face slammed into the chest of Ichigo.I looked up at him and his hands were on my shoulders and he was looking down at me smirking.I backed away and almost feel but I caught myself from falling on Uryu.I walked around him and kept walking not looking back.

Orihime said "O! Ichigo! we were just talking about you"

Ichigo looked down at Orihime and smiled "Really?"

Uryu stood up and was about to walk away "Don't get your hopes up Ichigo... It was nothing special" he walked away and went the same way Chirushu went.And caught up with her.

_**Around Lunch Time...**_

I sat underneath the oak tree with my sketch book out once again,and thinking again.As I sat there I looked around and saw Orihime and Ichigo along with Chad and Keigo.I looked down at the paper and sighed saying to myself "Whats wrong with you Chirushu? he said he was planing on skipping to day" I picked up my pencil and started drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I heard as I looked up to get a better veiw on what I was drawing,it was Uryu

"To be honest... I have no clue!" I laughed slightly and sat the paper beside me,

"Can I join you?" Uryu said and smiled,I nodded my head in agreement and he sat down beside me.

Thinking to self Akward silence... say something... anything... alright alright I will!!

I picked up my paper and said "Uryu?... Is it alright if I draw you?" I laughed nervously.

Uryu laughed as well "Sure"

I smiled and started skeching the out line of his face,then I moved to the eyes and added a light out line out of his glasses,This was the first time I've ever consentrated on a drawing before,I ingnored whoever called my name,the yelling,the laughing,everything.I made it big enough to where you could see a little of his tie and collar.After I finished it I signed the bottom of it and handed it to him.

"And here we are" I said handing it to him and smiling,

"Wow! thats great.." Uryu started to hand it back

I stopped him and pushed it back his way "No... it's your's... keep it"

He smiled and acepted it "Chir..?"

"Yea?" I answered as I was putting all my stuff anyway,

"I was wondering if you wan..." his vioce was drowned out by a loud CRASH and my things everywhere on the ground.

The next thing I knew I was on my back on the ground and Keigo on top of me,hugging me,I opened my eyes and our noses were touching and we were looking in to each other eyes.

Uryu jumped back and said "Chirushu are you alright?"

"Yes...yes I think so...Keigo get off of me?" I answered back in a shaky voice

Uryu got up and picked up some of my stuff and put it in my bag he did it quickly,after that Uryu offered his hand out to help me up and I acpected it.

As I stood up slowly I looked over at Keigo "Keigo what in the hell happened?"

"I haven't seen you all day... I guess I just got a little to excited" Keigo looked back at me and smiled.

"Watch where your going Keigo next time alright" we turned around and found out that the voice belonged to Ichigo and beside him was this girl with black hair and raven eyes,She didn't say anything.Ichigo smiled at me and looked over at Keigo and Uryu and nodded his head slightly and walked off.

...End Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3...**_

The next day I sat in Math class gazeing out the window with all these random thoughts running through my head,like who was that girl with Ichigo yesterday, 

Are they together?

And Uryu? What was he going to ask me yesterday?

I'll talk to him today at lunch.

"Class we have a new student...Her name is Rukia Kuchiki" I looked up and saw the girl with black hair and raven eyes, and my mouth dropped.

Holy SHIT that's her...what's she doing in here though? Shouldn't she be with Ichigo or Orihime?

"Let's see where can we put you?...Aww over there by Chirushu." I turned my head as he pointed over at me by the window.

Rukia sat down in the seat beside me and smiled slightly at me. I smiled back and then turned my head to the window once again.

As class began I looked out the window and saw Uryu's gym class out side running. I smiled to myself then thought,

_Hmmmmm... I'm going to give myself away one day if I keep doing this...But look at those eyes...and his body... _I was just about to think of something else until I felt my hairs stand up on the back of neck.Some one was standing behind me looking over my shoulder.

I turned slowly and looked behind me...It was Ichigo. I jumped slightly and stood up,

"What do you want Ichigo?" I sighed and looked down at my books.

"Class is over...and you're in my seat.." he smiled slightly and looked down at me.

My eyes grew wide, "How long ago?"

Ichigo shurgged "About 5 maybe 6 mintues ago..I don't know."

"Shit" I mubbled under my breath and grabed my books and ran out of the classroom.

Ichigo smiled and sat down watching me leave the room.

I ran out the room slideing around the cornner and slaming into Uryu,

He caught me in his arms holding me close to his chest.

He was warm and comforting.

We stood there for a little bit then he pushed me forward slightly and smiled. My mouth hung open slightly and I smiled back. He dropped his hands slowly running them down my arm lightly and letting them hit his side, I stepped back and walked past him slowly still smiling and looking in his eyes. He smiled back and walked to his class and I walked to mine.

I couldn't think in my next class..The only thing I could mainly think about was the way Uryu held me in the hall,The way his arms wrapped around me...the way he didn't let go..I felt safe..like I had no other care in the wrold but him...What in the hell has gotten into me!

During lunch I sat underneath my tree again.

This time I was looking around for Uryu to walk up out of no where. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree running my fingers though my hair as the wind blew it every which way it would go. I finally got sick of it and flipped my hair over my face so I could put it into a ponytail.I took a little longer because I haven't cut my hair in so long (wasn't planing on it anyway), As I was finishing I through my head back up to revile Uryu nealing in front of me smiling.

I jumped slightly, "Hey!" I looked at him smiling

"Hey Chirushu. Sorry to startle you, anyway What are you doing?" He sat down all the way with his forearms resting softly apon his knees,

"Nothing...What are you doing?" I sighed and looked down at the books that where unreasonably heavy on my legs,

"Hmm...Look Im sorry about in the hall after 1st..." I raised my hand to stop him,

"It's alright..." I bit my bottom lip and blushed,

"Really?...Hmmm...That's a first," he laughed slightly and looked around the vast court yard.

"Yea...Wait what?" I looked up at him as my face turned even redder,

"O nevermind...Look Chir.." he smiled back and looked over at me,

"Yea?.." I said adjusting the books in my lap,

"I tried to ask you this last time we got interupted so I'm goning to try it again" He said as he looked down at what I was doing,

I stopped and looked up at him hopeing that my mouth was closed instead of opened like an idiot,

"What are you trying to ask Uryu?" my eyes were glued to his,

"I..umm..was wondering if..." he stopped and bite his lower lip and sighed,

I laughed slightly "Uryu I'm not going to say anything if I don't know what the question is"

"You really want to know don't you?" he said after a mintue or so,

"Yes..now hurry up and tell me before the bell rings for sixth period.." I sighed and started gathering my books, while I stood up I dropped one of my books, Uryu stood up beside me with my book in his hand,

As I reached out to take it from him he grabed my wrist and pulled me against his chest crushing the books between us, I couldn't move, The only thing I could do was wrap my free arm around his neck and hug him back.

"I don't know how to say it...I don't know If it's to early or not.." I could feel the warmth of his breath in my ear as he whispered it. We stood there for about 5 mintues not moving I could feel his arms get tighter around my waist pulling me closer to him.I dropped my books and wrapped my other arm his neck resting my chin on his shoulder blade.

After about 10 mintues had passed he pushed me back arms length and looked into my eyes his fingers wound in between mine I looked back into his and smiled slightly. I tried to say something but my throat was closed up.

I opened my mouth to finally see if I could say something after a little while but then out of no where Keigo popped up with my books in his hand and said,

"What are you guy's doing?... Class already started and your going to be late Chir..." his voice trailed off as looked at us.We looked down suddenly and noticed our hands were still together, I tried to get it free but his grip was to tight.

"Nothing Keigo we were just leaving, don't worry I'll be in class soon" I smiled slightly and looked over at Uryu and then back at Keigo, I took my books in the only hand I had free and looked back at Uryu.

"Uryu?... Hello?.." I waved our hands in front of his face and finally got his attention,

"Chirushu?..." He looked down at our hands and let it go quickly, he put his hands in his pockets and looked down,

"Uryu?... you alright?" I looked at him worried and sighed, 

He looked up and finally "I'm sorry Chir.. I didn't mean to keep you from class... maybe you should go"

I looked at him and nodded once and turned and walked away,I stopped dead in my tracks and glanced over my shoulder, He was still standing there looking down with his hands in his pocket, I frowned and looked forward as I started to walk forward to my next class.

But I changed my direction as soon as I was out of Uryu's sight and went home, I didn't even bother to call Orihime or Chad or anyone else to bring me my assignments they already knew the drill.

As I walked home I thought to myself once again...

_What in the hell was with Uryu today?... He wasn't himself, Hell I don't even know how to explain him myself... Should I call him tonight or just go to school tomorrow?...SHIT! I'm so confused...Aww screw it...I'll just go tomorrow I guess and talk to him there._

...End Chapter 3...

Subliminal Shadows:To the reviewer (I'm to lazy to look the name up) that was going on on and on about how Chirishu was a Mary-sue. 

What is your problem!

You go on and on about it, but you do nothing to HELP the problem! If you hate Mary-sue SO MUCH, instead of uselessly exerting your anger, help Kuro-Kane out! It's her first try at this, give her some slack.

FlamesRising wannabe.

Kuro-Kane: Hey people who read the first two chapters, sorry it took me a while to write the third chapter I've been busy, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it, I tried to keep it simple and stuff like that but there it is! && I couldn't say it better myself S.S thank you. , Anyway thank you to those who _**READ**_ it and_** ENJOYED **_it. Read and Review thanks again.


End file.
